The present invention relates to a vehicle light system, more particularly, to a light system for a bicycle which includes a plurality of lamps, a rechargeable battery and a circuit with controlling contact means adapted to automatically respectively switch the light system on and off independent upon surrounding light condition in the introductory part of claim 1.
Many light system for bicycles have been proposed and, for example, for a considerable time, it has been recognized that conventional dynamo lamps for bicycles suffer the disadvantage of providing no light when the bicycle is standing at, for example traffic signals. Therefore a great deal of the proposed light systems for bicycles are working with a combination of a wheel or hub driven dynamo and rechargeable batteries. Theoretically these light systems have excellent function; however, in practice, the proposed light systems are inappropriate and expensive to manufacture and are often unstable in use. Also, such proposed solutions have the same disadvantage as the ordinary dynamo lamp, that is, that it influences the driving pleasure of the cyclist by requiring a tough and continuous braking effect if the dynamo is not properly maintained.
In practice therefor many cyclists prefer to use loose battery lamps mounted at the front and at the rear of the bicycles by suiteable holding members. However, loose bicycle battery lamps are rather expensive have more clear disadvantages in use. First of all people have to remember to bring along the bicycle lamps which normally are not to be left on the bicycle due to extensive theft. Unfortunately, loose battery lamps of good quality are often heavy as well as bulky for which reason many cyclists nevertheless choose to let the lamps be on the bicycle when left unattended in public places. This of course is inappropriate because it may result in the theft of loose bicycle lamps. However, a more significant factor is that many cyclists having the bicycle lamps stolen very often nevertheless choose to ride the bicycles without light in the lighting-up time period when is seen, from a road safety point of view, as being very dangerous.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a bicycle light system of the aforementioned type which is simple in construction and is advantageously more useful than conventional bicycle light systems.
In accordance with the present invention, the bicycle light system includes a control means having sensor means adapted to register or sense the fact that the vehicle is in use. The sensor means cooperates with a light sensor associated with an electronic circuit of the light system.
By virtue of the above-noted feature of the present invention, it is possible, in a simple manner, to not only provide the necessary capacity for the rechargeable battery but also the automatic control by virtue of the fact that the bicycle has to be in normal use in order to switch on or activate the lamps of the light system.
Advantageously, according to the present invention, the sensor means may include a magnetically operable induction sensor built into the crank of the bicycle, with the induction sensor being adapted to cooperate with a preferably permanent magnet mounted on the crank axle of the bicycle, and with the induction sensor being connected with contact means cooperating with contact means controlled by the light sensor.
The sensors means may, in accordance with the present invention, include a sound sensitive vibration sensor being connected with contact means cooperating with contact means controlled by the light sensor.
Alternatively, there may, in connection with the crank of the bicycle be mounted as well the sound sensitive vibration sensor as the magnetical opperable induction sensor with the magnet, the sensors being controllably connected with common contact means.
In most cases it would be preferred that the sensor, built into the crank housing, includes the induction sensor; but in certain cases, such as, for example if the crank housing is made of plastic, it would be most appropriate to make use of said vibration sensor. The induction sensor is constructed so as to distinguish incidental bumps on the bicycle, whereby the light system may not be switch on unintentionally in a dark bicycle shed by incidental or accidental bumping of the bicycle.
Most advantageously the rechargeable battery may be mounted in a tubeshaped housing being adapted to be positioned inside a frame tube portion of the bicycle, preferably in the saddle tube thereof, since the saddle tube is connected with the crank housing of the bicycle.
However, it would be indeed be advntageous for the whole light system with exception of the lamps and connecting wires and, possibly the magnet, to be formed as a unit and be mounted in a tubular housing being adapted to be positioned inside the saddle tube of the bicycle, with the saddle tube being provided with side openings for the light sensor and for a contact terminal being adapted to connect the rechargeable battery with an external charge unit as an opening to the crank housing being made in the bottom of the saddle tube. From the crank housing of the bicycle, the connecting wires to the lamps may chiefly be lead inside the frame of the bicycle while a front lamp may be adapted to be mounted directly on a crown tube of the bicycle. The above objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.